modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
The More You Ignore Me
"The More You Ignore Me" is the sixth episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on November 11, 2015. Plot Summary Claire and Phil have their hands full when Luke gets arrested for driving without a license, then they catch Alex sneaking out of a liquor store, but that’s on top of Phil dealing with some personal insecurities. Elsewhere, Cam tries to convince Gloria to recreate and sell her family’s hot sauce while Mitch helps Jay shoot a video to accompany his Titans of Industry award. And Haley and Dylan have an awkward encounter with Andy and Beth at the movies. Episode Description * Cam and Mitchell have little success while selling their sauce and Cam turns to Gloria in order to create the perfect sauce. * At the same time, Joe learns how to tie his shoes much to his disappointment while Mitchell helps Jay to make an award movie. Thanks to Jay's selfishness, both Mitch and Gloria regain energy and defend their ideas, Mitchell creating his own job and Gloria selling sauce. * Phil and Claire learn that Luke drove without license and was arrested. Phil admonishes Luke but is also angry at Claire who defend him. The Dunphys also discover that Alex dates Ruben. * Haley and Dylan meet Andy and Beth at the theater. Dylan breaks-up with Haley because she is too immature. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey * Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall * Laura Ashley Samuels as Beth * Jeremy Scott Johnson as Andrew * Matt McGrath as Simon * Spenser McNeil as Reuben * Brooke Sorenson as Tammy LaFontaine * Marissa Caprielian as Customer * Michele Panu as Sarah * Jill Remez as Hostess * Johnny Ray Meeks as Theater Goer * Shanna Strong as Laughing Girl Continuity * This is Modern Family 's 150th episode. * Haley previously met Dylan at the movies in "Summer Lovin". * This episode marks Beth and Andrew's 4th appearance. * This is now Andy's 15th appearance. * This is Dylan's 29th appearance. * This is Tammy's 3rd appearance (She previously appeared in "Won't You Be Our Neighbor" and "The Big Guns"). * This is Simon's second appearance (He previously appeared in "Closet? You'll Love It!") * Every Dunphy family member has now been arrested or incarcerated at least once: * Phil in "Dance Dance Revelation"; Jay paid the caution so he did not stay in for so long, and "And One to Grow On". * Haley was arrested for attacking a cop in "Arrested". * Claire and Alex in "A Fair to Remember" (although it was not a real jail). *And now Luke in this episode. * Alex previously accidentally drank alcohol in "New Year's Eve" and in "Spring Break" after being intoxicated by her sister, Haley. We found out in "A Hard Jay's Night" she has tasted beer. Trivia * Modern Family previously took a two week break between "The Verdict" and this episode. * Lily does not appear in this episode. * Tammy and Manny meet each other for the first time, This episode is the first time where a member of the LaFontaine family meets any one of the other main characters. * Dylan eats veggie burgers. Cultural References * Cameron strings together random "To Kill a Mockingbird" words (including "chifferobe") in his salesman's patter. *Reuben injured himself playing Quidditch. Gallery TheMoreYouIgnoreMe.jpg Modern family the more you ignore me (1).jpg TheMoreYouIgnoreMe(2).jpg TheMoreYouIgnoreMe1.jpeg TheMoreYouIgnoreMe(3).jpg|Beth and Dylan TheMoreYouIgnoreMe(4).jpg TheMoreYouIgnoreMe(5).jpg Movie popcorn.jpg The More You Ignore Me A&H.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Content